Forever at Peace
by Nagiiisa-san
Summary: Neya gets a small mission from Vanessa and she finds the one person that she would never expect to meet...


**Me: I'm here with a new fanfic and with a special guest! *Throws her hands out to a hooded figure* What's your name, special guest?!**

 **Subtract: *Takes off hood while growling impatiently* Goddamn it, can't you hurry up with my introduction?!**

 **Me: Well, here's Subby! Let's get this story started!**

 **Subtract: OIIIII!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Disclaimer: Subby belongs to Kizaya-san and my OC belongs to me! Elsword is own by KOG!**

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Velder..._

A woman with shoulder length, scarlet hair was talking to a blacksmith as she worked on fixing her weapon, a slightly decorated spear. The bard that stood next to the blacksmith started to play some soft tunes on his ukulele. She smiled as she hummed along.

"Finished!" The blacksmith exclaimed triumphantly as she presented it to the woman. The cat on her head mewed sleepily.

"Thanks Hanna." The woman said as she willed the spear to disappear from sight. This caused Hanna to gasp but she continued to smile at her customer.

"Is there anything else you need, Neya?"

She shooked her head as she went towards to the left. "Not really but thanks for your offer!"

The blacksmith stood up from her spot and waved. "If anything breaks again, you can come to me anytime!"

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

The elf frowned slightly as the village chief, Vanessa, finished speaking. "Vanessa... What are you trying to say?"

She let out an annoyed sigh. "You heard me! Just stop them from kidnapping and from doing anymore destruction!" The chief headed back into the tent. "I will award you greatly." Vanessa disappeared into it, causing Neya to shrug and shake her head.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _At a certain camp..._

A group of men were watching over a small group of people as they dragged timber to a growing fireplace. Many of the watching men had either guns or whips in their hands and the ones dragging it made no signs of going against them.

One of them let out a very bored sigh. "Why are we even watching them? It's so fucking boring."

"Do you think you have a choice?" Another asked as he spit onto one of the slaves and pointed at the man. "You..." He then pointed to the other men. "We are all doing this for money."

"We're going to gain lots and lots of ED!" A third one exclaimed as he began to dance around in imaginary ED. The others laughed at this and they imagined what it will be like if they got huge sums of it.

The second one turned back to the first one. "Why don't you go back to the boss? Surely, he will give you something..."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

The man lifted the flap of the tent. He heard sounds of whimpering from within but he made no signs of acknowledging it.

"Boss, are you here?" He called out as he walked into the darkness and the depths of the tent. "Can you give me something a little less boring?"

"Like what?" A voice replied back as the man stopped in his tracks. "There's nothing else besides watching those damn, useless things, Tezumi-kun." He began to punch whoever was there and horrible shrieks of pain could be heard along with it. The man winced at this but managed to remain still.

"Boss, I can help with trading and stuff," He said as he stroked his long, black hair. "If you are willing..."

The voice within let out a loud snort. "Trading? You? There are rules that everyone abides to and no one breaks them." The voice lets out a loud laugh, drowning out the whimpers. "You have only been here for a week and you want to trade? Get the fuck out and watch them!" It went silent but he could hear panting heavily as he continued to abuse whoever is with him. The howls of pain and the cries of help were the only thing that Tezumi could hear as he walked out of the tent.

"If you say so, Boss..." The raven murmured as he let out a small sigh as he met up with his fellow members once more.

After he left, a light was turned on and a fat man appeared before it. He had the looks of a pig along with dirty, greasy hair. Next to him was a boy. He had curly black along with bruises that decorated his whole body. His clothes were already torn and dirty and a collar was clamped tightly around his throat. His right arm has wires sticking out and it looked like it was beyond repair.

He leaned closer to the boy's ear. "You liked that, didn't you?" He raised a whip in one hand. "Do you want more of this?"

The boy tried to move away from him but the collar prevented him from doing so. He curled himself into a ball while saying, "Pl...ease... no... more... n...o... more... no... more..."

The man lashed it onto the boy, causing the whip to leave a long mark on his left arm. The boy cried out and tears began to fall. He kept on begging, _begging_ for the man to stop. But, he doesn't seem to care.

His screams deteriorate to choking sobs as the man continued to whip him. He knew that this was entertainment to him and nothing more.

The boy could feel his disgusting breath on his ear once more. "You belong to me and only to me..." The man laughs as he lies back on his chair.

"Subtract."

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Later..._

Tezumi was alone in the forest. He would often look back once in a while to check if anyone was following him. _I can't let my guard down just yet..._

After a few more times of checking, he quickly took out a piece of paper and a pen. He began to write fiercely on it and a small bird appears on his shoulder. The raven finished writing the note and the bird lands gracefully onto his waiting finger. He rolled it up and tied it onto its leg.

Tezumi held the bird into the air and flew into the orange sky. He continued to watch until it disappeared from sight and walked back to the direction of the camp.

 _Hurry. Come and take down this sadistic bastard!_

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 _Later in the afternoon, Velder..._

A watchman from his post yawned widely as a bird landed on the ledge right next to him. He was about to doze off until it angrily pecked his fingers. This snapped him awake, causing him to glare at it. That was when he noticed a small, piece of paper tied on its leg.

The watchman carefully untied it and the bird flew away, leaving a trail of white and black feathers in its midst. He carefully inspected it over and his eyes widen in shock.

He leaned over to a side and shouted, "I got something from the scout!" He threw the note down and the other one caught it with ease. "Report it to Vanessa-sama!"

The second watchman nodded and saluted to his superior. He ran to the opposite direction, which he later bumped into Neya and a small group of right knights.

"N-Neya-san!" The watchman stuttered as he saluted to the elf. "Are you...?"

"Destroying the camp?" She finished his sentence as she gently took the note out of his hand. "Yeah I am."

Neya rolled the note open and read it carefully. Once she was done, she looked at the watchman with a quiet eye. "Are you going to report this to Vanessa?"

"Y-yes!"

In her hand, flames devoured the note, causing to become crisp of burnt paper. "There's no need," The elf said as the wind blew away the remains. "She already asked me to do so."

She walked by the stunned watchman, causing him to drop his mouth in wonder.

 **^.^.^.^.^.^**

 **Me: That's that!**

 **Subtract: ...**

 **Me: *Looks at him* What?**

 **Subtract: You...**

 **Me: If you like this fanfiction so far, please review/favorite/follow!**

 **Subtract: DON'T IGNORE ME!**


End file.
